


Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Murdock erhält im Krankenhaus Besuch von seinen Freunden.





	Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Titel: Sleep, Perchance to Dream  
Autor: Lady Charena (September 2017)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Episode: post-Series  
Charaktere: HM „Howling Mad“ Murdock, Templeton „Face“ Peck, Billy, OFCs  
Pairing: Murdock/Face  
Rating: AU, ab 12, slash  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 1340

Summe: Murdock erhält im Krankenhaus Besuch von seinen Freunden.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

"To sleep, perchance to dream -  
ay, there's the rub."

Shakespeare, Hamlet (III, i, 65-68)

 

„Nun hör schon auf zu schmollen, du weißt genau, warum wir nicht früher kommen konnten.“ Face strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn zurück. „Es war nicht die richtige Zeit.“

Der Pilot hob den Kopf, sah zu ihm auf. Mit den blonden Haaren, die im Sonnenschein golden schimmerten, hätte sein Liebhaber jederzeit für eine kitschige Weihnachtskarte als Engel Modell stehen können. Daran, dass er sauer auf ihn war, auf sie alle, änderte das allerdings nichts. Er hatte so lange gewartet; so lange, dass er fast schon vergessen hatte, worauf er wartete.

„Hey.“ Face ging vor ihm in die Hocke, legte die Hände auf seine Knie. „Glaub mir, ich wäre früher gekommen, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre.“ Er strich über die Karodecke, unter der Murdocks Beine steckten. Es war ein sonniger Tag, aber ein wenig zu kühl, im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Doch nur hier, im relativ weitläufigen Parkgelände des Veteranenkrankenhauses, waren sie einigermaßen ungestört. 

Blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch, baten ihn um Verständnis. Die gleichen blauen Augen, die ihn schon so oft so angesehen hatten – und in die er sich vor langer Zeit verliebt hatte. Und was hatte er damals schon von Liebe gewusst… außer, dass es ihn an die Seite des blonden Mannes mit dem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln zog, der der Welt so viele verschiedene Gesichter zeigte. Der so viel Unsicherheit, Einsamkeit und die Angst, verlassen zu werden, hinter einer charmanten Fassade verbarg. Konventionell war ihre Beziehung nie gewesen, aber sie hatte für sie funktioniert.

Er streckte die Hand aus, legte sie an seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich.“ Face richtete sich auf um ihn zu küssen, flüchtig – man wusste nie, wer zusah – aber nicht minder liebevoll. Sein Widerstand schwand. Eine feuchte Nase berührte seine Hand und Murdock sah nach unten. Zufrieden, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben, wedelte Billy mit dem Schwanz. 

Face folgte seinem Blick und lachte leise. „Sag nicht, Billy ist immer noch eifersüchtig?“, meinte er und nahm auf der Sitzbank Platz, dicht neben ihm, so dass er eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen konnte. 

„Nicht eifersüchtig.“ Seine eigene Stimme klang in seinen Ohren fremd, trocken und brüchig, die Stimme eines alten Mannes, so lange hatte er mit niemandem gesprochen. „Er freut sich auch, dich zu sehen.“

„Das ist gut. Wir nehmen ihn natürlich mit.“ Face nahm seine Hand, verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. Er wartete, bis Murdock ihn ansah. „Wir kommen nicht mehr hierher zurück, denke ich.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte der Pilot. 

„Der Colonel meint, es ist an der Zeit. Und ich...“ Face lächelte, drückte seine Hand. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.“

Er sah zu Billy, der zustimmend mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln zu schien. „Wo ist Hannibal? Und BA? Wo ist der alte Schlammfresser? Warum sind sie nicht hier?“

„Oh, sie suchen noch nach einem passenden Parkplatz für den Van. Du weißt, wie BA ist. Wehe dem armen Trottel, der seinem Liebling zu nahe kommt. Aber sie werden jeden Moment hier sein.“ Face zog sanft an seiner Hand, bis Murdock ihn wieder ansah. „Du hast doch keine Zweifel, oder? Du willst doch mit uns kommen?“

„Ja.“ Ein simples Wort, doch es kam kaum an dem Knoten in seinem Hals vorbei. Er hatte Angst. Er hatte keine Zweifel. Murdock erwiderte den beruhigenden Druck der Finger, die seine hielten. Er ging diesen Schritt nicht alleine. 

Billy stieß ein kurzes, nicht unfreundliches Kläffen aus. Murdock wandte den Kopf. Vom anderen Ende des Parks kamen der Colonel und BA auf sie zu. Face hob die freie Hand und winkte ihnen zu. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Murdock BA etwas grummeln hören, während Hannibal sich eine Zigarre ansteckte. 

Der Pilot lächelte. Er ging nach Hause. Endlich. 

 

###

 

„Mit wem spricht er?“, fragte Kylie. Sie war Schwesternschülerin, arbeitete erst seit wenigen Wochen in diesem Flügel des Krankenhauses. „Braucht er Hilfe?“

Maria hob den Blick von ihrem Handy. Eigentlich hatte sie seit zehn Minuten Pause, aber Danila kam wieder einmal zu spät zum Dienst und Kylie war zu unerfahren, um mit den Patienten alleine im Park zu bleiben. Obwohl eigentlich keiner der fünf Männer, die sie zur Zeit betreuten, in dem Sinne Schwierigkeiten machen konnte. Jeder von ihnen befand sich mehr oder weniger tief in seiner eigenen Welt und reagierte kaum auf seine Umgebung.

„Es ist okay, Kylie“, meinte sie beruhigend. „Captain Murdock geht es gut. Es sieht manchmal so aus, als ob er mit jemandem sprechen würde, aber ich habe ihn noch nie ein Wort sagen hören.“

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ Kylie musterte den alten Mann im Rollstuhl. Eine seiner Hände bewegte sich, als suchte er nach etwas oder jemandem oder versuchte nach etwas zu greifen. 

„Das war vor meiner Zeit.“ Maria steckte das Handy in die Tasche ihre Jacke zurück. „Laut seiner Akte ist er seit Mitte der 70ziger hier. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Vietnam. Aber damals war er nicht… so. Nicht abwesend.“ Ja, abwesend war das richtige Wort. Irgendwann hatte Captain Murdock beschlossen, dass ihm diese Welt nichts mehr zu bieten hatte und sich aus ihr zurückgezogen. „Mitte der 80ziger wurden Freunde von ihm, aus seiner Einheit, vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt.“ Unwillkürlich senkte sie die Stimme, obwohl ihnen wohl keiner der Patienten Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Man hat sie hingerichtet. Offenbar hat er das nie verkraftet. Als ich vor zehn Jahren hier angefangen habe, war er aber schon so.“

„Hat er denn keine Familie?“, fragte die Schwesternschülerin. „Besucht ihn niemand?“

„Nicht mehr. Doktor Richter hat ihn ein- oder zweimal die Woche besucht. Er hat einmal hier im Krankenhaus gearbeitet und Captain Murdock war sein Patient, bis er in den Ruhestand ging. Aber er ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben.“ Maria schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine traurige Geschichte.“ Sie seufzte. „Lassen wir ihn noch eine Viertelstunde die Sonne genießen, dann schiebst du besser den Rollstuhl wieder nach drinnen.“

„Wie alt ist er eigentlich? Weißt du das?“, fragte Kylie neugierig.

Maria überlegte einen Moment. „Er ist siebzig. Richtig, Danila hat das erwähnt, als sie seine Akte ergänzt hat. Ihr ist aufgefallen, dass er vor kurzem Geburtstag hatte.“

„Er ist ja älter als mein Großvater.“ Die Schwesternschülerin sah ihre Kollegin an. „Du hast Recht, das ist echt eine traurige Geschichte.“

Marias Handy zirpte in ihrer Tasche. „Das hier ist die Abteilung der traurigen Geschichten, Kylie. Daran solltest du dich besser jetzt schon gewöhnen, sonst hältst du es hier nicht lange aus.“ Sie beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Handy und Kylie eilte zu einem der anderen Patienten, der beim Versuch, seinen Trinkbecher zu greifen, diesen auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

 

###

 

Jemand hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er zwei Frauenstimmen, doch die Worte verschwammen ineinander und blieben bedeutungslos.

„Hey.“ Face griff lächelnd nach seinem Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf herum, bis er ihn wieder ansah. Die Finger, die seine Wange streichelten, waren kühl und zärtlich. „Bleib bei mir.“ 

Billy kläffte und lief schwanzwedelnd dem Colonel und BA entgegen. 

„Du bist gestorben“, flüsterte Murdock. „Ihr seid alle gestorben.“ 

„Unsinn.“ Face umschloss mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht. „Ich hätte dich nie alleine gelassen. Keiner von uns.“ Er stand auf, zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine, hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn sicher in den Armen. „Das war nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. 

Murdock schloss die Augen.

 

###

 

Kylie warf einen prüfenden Blick in Captain Murdocks Richtung. Der Kopf des alten Mannes war auf die Brust gesunken, er war eingeschlafen. Nun, noch zehn Minuten mehr in der Sonne konnten ihm bestimmt nicht schaden, er hatte ja die Decke, die ihn warm hielt. 

 

Ende


End file.
